Just one bite can last forever
by Romart
Summary: When a young vampire gets caught by vampire slayers will he kill them in there sleep or befriend them.
1. Chapter 1: My name is Lovino Vargas

**Author's Note: So this is my first fan ficton EVER so please be nice. I promise the chapters will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

A young, tall, rather stylish, vampire, with the appearance of 23 watched his prey from afar. He waited for his meal to grow tried, so he can attack. He jumped from tree to tree never taking his light hazel eyes off the lone survivor. The prey was slowly growing tried, and it was starting to show.

"I can't . . . I can't walk any long", his prey said falling to his knees, and dropping bags to the floor.

"This is my chance!" The vampire exclaimed.

Like he said he took this chance, and jumping out of the tree, tackling his prey, taking him to the ground. He sat on top of him, not saying a word. He bent down with his mouth open ready to bite down on his survivor's neck. Right before he sucked the sweet, and glorious blood his prey spoke.

"W-Who . . . are . . . you?"

The vampire stopped and reclined his head. Looking as if he was putting a lot of thought into his answer. A light wind blew by, pushing his bangs from his face, as he stared down at his prey.

"Do you really want to know who I am? My name is Lovino Vargas, and I'm the person who is going to kill you", he said taking a violent bite into his neck, killing him instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

_**A/N: yeeeesssss! Finally uploaded chapter 2! Hello everyone, as you can see this chapter is way longer then the first one and so will all future chapters. I decided that I will upload a new chapter every week for now on. Anyways enough of me talking about stuff. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

The killings continued, and Lovino's group grew larger, and larger after ever death. Being an abnormal vampire he has the power to control every person he has bitten. Like other vampires he can hide his fangs, but being different not only can he hide his fangs, but he can hide his bite mark too, and will not burn when sun light lands upon his olive skin. Blood will also flow through his veins and will get wounds in that form and could actually die if not careful, as if he were a real human. But the wounds would disappear instantly when he changes back.

One of Lovino's subjects spotted a group of three. A green eyed, tall, young man with spiked up dirty blond hair, and a small scar on the right side of his forehead. He's wearing a long blue and white striped scarf, which falls to his hips. His arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed down at the two people in front of him. One of them was a young girl with short, brown, wavy hair, and green eyes. Her arms where wrapped around a tall, young man, with chestnut colored hair. They looked like a group that just got by, by finding berries in the woods.

He decided to tell Lovino about this small group.

"Lovino, there is a small group of survivors wondering the woods, shall we attack?"

"Yes, gather everyone else for the feast" Lovino said with no emotion.

The subject did as he was told and gather everyone and waited for orders from there master. They did the same routine every time, following their prey until they grow tired.

"Antonio, Mogen, I'm getting tired of walking can we take a break," said the brown headed girl. Her legs were shaking and her grip on the man tightened.

"No, Emma we have to keep walking if we want to get to our destination," said the dirty blond headed man, with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, come on Mogen, she's right we should take a break", the chestnut haired one said with a bright smile on his face. He looked at Mogen and his facial expression change as if he was giving him a message. It seemed like he understood.

"I guess you're right for once in your life", he said placing his bags on the ground. The other two did the same, but they were looking for something in the bag.

"Let's go!" Lovino yelled and everyone jumped out of the trees to attack. Lovino was in the back of the group to see how this would turn out. He had a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake.

"Antonio, Emma now!" Mogen yelled. They all pulled out some sort of gun from their bags and began to shoot at the oncoming vampires. One after another the vampires fell to the survivor's strange guns.

"Shit I knew something was wrong," Lovino turned and ran to the bushes. He stopped feeling a sense of betrayal leaving them, but what else was he supposes to do. The lest he could do is stay with them when they . . . fell. He walked back slowly making sure not to make noise. By the time he got back the only people standing were the survivors.

". . . ." There were no words, just silences. Lovino closed his eyes and decided to leave and this time for good.

_SNAP_

"Who's there" Antonio yelled pointing his gun in Lovino's direction.

"_Shit, Shit, Shit!"_ Lovino whispered to himself for stepping on a branch. He stayed quite hoping he would leave. And boy was he wrong.

"Antonio what's wrong" Emma asked as she walked over to him.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes, I will check it out I'm sure it's nothing," He said walking to the bush leaving Emma. Mogen glared at him.

Lovino stayed quiet, not hearing their conversation.

Antonio pulled the bushes away to find the curled up Lovino with his hands covering his mouth. Antonio reached down and touched the curled up boy's arm. His eyes shot open and he looked at Antonio with wide eyes.

"Who are you and where did you come from," He raised his gun to Lovnio's face. He said nothing he only stared at the gun, in pure hoarer. Tears began to build on the sides of his eye. Antonio couldn't help, but to feel bad for scaring this cute boy. He kneeled down and set his gun to the side.

"Hey, its okay you don't need to cry I just want to know your name"

"M-My name," He said hands still over his mouth. Antonio nodded.

"It's. . . ."

_BANG_

"AH!" Lovino screamed grabbing his bleeding arm.

"Mogen, what the hell!" Antonio yelled pushing Mogen and smacking the gun from his hand.

"Why did you shoot him what did he do?" Mogen said nothing he just stared at the crying boy.

"I don't trust him, he can be a vampire for all you know" He said bending down to pick up the gun. Antonio kicked it away; he gave Mogen a look and bent down to help the crying boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He tried to touch him, but his hand was smacked away by the person her was trying to help.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Lovino yelled with tears coming down his now pink cheeks.

Mogen appeared out of now push Antonio to the side and asked Lovino a question.

"Are you a vampire?"

* * *

_**So if any one was wondering this world is in sort of vampire ******__apocalypse_. That's why Antonio, Emma, and Mogen were addressed as **_survivor_**s.

_**Mogen: The N******__etherlands_

_**Emma: B******__elgium _

_********__If you have any questions I would love to answer them._


	3. Chapter 3: Yes or No

**_A/N: I didn't really think of a title for this chapter ^^' haha... yeah. Anyways I was planning on uploading this chapter tomorrow, but I found out that I had a new person who was following my story. And it just made me so happy that I had to upload this today! Enough of me rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! _**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Lovino's P.O.V.)

"Are you a vampire?" the man before me asked. I stayed silent, what else was I supposed to do, tell him that I was a vampire, HELL NO! He walked closer to me, and closer, and closer till the other man stood in front of him.

"Come on Mogen, he doesn't have fangs so he's obviously NOT a vampire" he said. I didn't understand why he was defending me. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME! He turned around and reached out his had again. I froze. I didn't know if I should take his hand or smack it away again.

"Antonio, don't be stupid they can hide their fangs, and just look at him he's shaking like a leaf" The man I presume to be Mogen said. Even with that the man named Antonio still trusted me. Why?

"Maybe because you shot his arm."

"The only way to know for sure is to check his neck" Mogen said. He got closer to me, but Antonio pushed him away as if he wanted to check himself. I moved away from him. I didn't want him to near me let alone touch me. Antonio didn't noticed me move, but Mogen did. He made a face as if he knew that he was right.

I noticed the brown haired girl walk over with everyone's bags. When she saw my arm she turn he head, not wanting to look at it anymore.

Being distracted by the girl I didn't see Antonio's hand right at my neck, ready to pull down the collar of my shirt. Quickly, he pulled it down revealing my neck, with no bite marks found.

"I told you Mogen!" he yelled with excitement. Mogen turned his head so he wouldn't have to face me or Antonio. The girl ran over to me and pulled out a first aid kit for her bag, to fix me arm. She pulled roughly on my arm, making me squeal. IT WAS A MANLY SQUEAL!

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled. Not talking her eyes off my arm.

"Emma, Mogen was being a dumbass and shot this innocent little boy"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" I yelled. I couldn't help it, I hate being called little. They all seemed surprised at something. Was it because I talked or that I said I wasn't little? Whatever it doesn't matter.

"How old are you then?" Antonio asked.

"23, asshole" I said felling offended that they really thought I was a little boy, I mean look at me I'm at least taller than the girl. I got beyond offended when they were surprised by my answer.

"O-Oh sorry" Antonio said scratching the back of his neck and gave me a bright smile. What the hell was there to smile about?

"All done, your arm should be fine" Emma said tying the last knot on my arm a little too tight.

"So what were you doing all the way out here by yourself?" She said putting everything back in the back.

"I think the better question is why where you hiding in the bushes" said Mr. Stuck up himself.

"I . . . uh . . . ." I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to make up something quickly. "I was walking through the forest and. . . uh . . . saw you guys fighting a group of vampires and got scared so . . . I hid here" I hope that was enough to fool them. Mogen gave me a look of disbelief. I guess it wasn't.

"You don't have any bags with you, so how are surviving? Do you have a house you're living in?" Antonio seemed so interested to know where I came from.

"N-No I don't live anywhere" I stuttered.

"Really! But how?" He asked me with a stupid look on his face.

"What do you mean how, I just wonder the woods looking for food and water where ever I go" I thought that was a pretty good answer, but not for Mogen.

"Bullshit, you would be died in a day traveling by yourself, either from starvation or getting bitten"

I didn't know what to say, what could I say? Luckily I didn't have to say anything because Emma spoke up for me.

"Oh come on Mogen, it has to be true" She turned to me.

"If you don't have a place to live you can stay with us, you know what they say the more the merrier!"

I froze. Should I say yes, or no? If I say yes they might find out I really am a vampire, but if I say no they might suspect something. So many hard decisions in one day, I don't think I can take much more of this.

I made my decision.

"N-No need I'll be fine on me own" I stood up and began to walk away when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face them.

"Please, you'll be safe with use" Antonio said with his beauti- I mean ugly ass green eyes staring down at me. We were less than a foot step away, to close for comfort. I felt a light blush on my face, and I knew the long we stayed like this the deeper my blush would get. I quickly pushed him away and turned around.

"I-I guess I can come with you guys, but only until my arm heals!" I yelled. I questioned myself for why I agreed to their offer. I mean I turned down the bella so why couldn't I turn down this . . . this bastard?

"Great!" Antonio yelled grabbing his bag and smiling.

_Oh god_, I thought to myself.

WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO!

* * *

**_If you have any questions feel free to ask!_**

**_¡Gracias! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

_**A/N: You don't know how long I've been trying to upload this chapter. I tried at school, the library, and even at my home! But I had soccer practice and when I came back home I had to do homework...ugh... buuuuuuutttt now it's upload and I'm done with everything school related! YAAAAY! One last thing I wanted to thank Dogsrule for leaving a nice review. You don't know how much it means to me. I'm just a big softy ^^. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! **_

* * *

Chapter 4

The group of four headed for their destination where ever that might be. Antonio and Emma were in the front, talking to each other while Lovino and Mogen were in the back with an awkward silence. Lovino tried not to look at Mogen, but it was quite hard since he was staring right at him, making Lovino rather uncomfortable. Antonio seemed to notice Lovino's discomfort. He wanted to do something about.

"Hey, come to think of it I never got you name" he said facing Lovino.

"W-What" he said looking up.

"Yeah I want to know too" Emma said with a cheerful look on her face.

". . . ." Lovino wasn't sure if he should give his really name or not. He looked towards to ground.

"Does it really take that long to say your name" Mogen said which startled him. He looked at him and stated his name.

"My name is Romano, ass face" He said facing Mogen. He didn't want to give his really name. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Romano, that's a nice name it reminds me of Rome. Well my name is Emma, this is Antonio, and that sour face next to you is my brother Mogen"

"You mean that ugly piece of shit is related someone as beautiful as you?" Lovino said looking at Mogen then facing Emma.

Emma blushed and push Antonio slightly wanting him to say something. Being a thick headed idiot Antonio didn't seem to notice. So she deicide to say something.

"It's getting dark. We should set up camp for the night"

. . . .

After the camp was set up they all sat around the fire. Emma sat next to Lovino to re-wrapping his bandages while Antonio and Mogen tended to the fire.

"There, all done" she said gently touching Lovnio's arm.

"Uh . . . thanks, I guess" He blushed, looking away. Emma gave him a smile. While trying to get out of Emma's gaze something caught his attention. Antonio was standing way too close to the fire. He kept messing with the fire and leaned in closer. His green forest eyes were now dull and life less. He fell to his knees never taking his eyes of the fire. Something wasn't right. Suddenly Lovnio dashed towards Antonio, pushing him away from the fire.

They both fell to the floor with Lovino somehow ending up on top of Antonio. He stayed motionless his eyes still dull as if nothing happened.

"Hey. . . Hey, Antonio, HEY!" Lovino screamed shaking him, nothing. "GOD DAMN IT SNAP OUT OF IT!"

_ SLAP_

"Ow. . . Huh what's going on? Lovino why did you slap me (it really hurt)?" he rubbed his check.

"D-Did you seriously not notice what happened?"

"Uh no I- W-What Lovino, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing" he whipped his tears. "You just scared me"

Antonio sprung up and hugged Lovino. Placing his hands on the back of Lovino's head running his finger through his hair.

"W-What the hell are y-you doing stop it" He pushed him back. Antonio, never took his hand of him, he only stared. His hand slowly moved to his face as he began to whip off the single tear on Lovino's face.

"It's okay you don't need to worry about me" he lifted Lovino off him.

"Antonio are you okay!" Emma yelled running to them.

"Hahaha sorry Emma I just went through phase. I'm fine now"

_Phase? What is he talking about?_ Lovino thought to himself.

"What's going on I heard a commotion," Mogen said coming out of nowhere.

"Well he went through one of his _phase_ because SOMEBODY left him near a fire" She faced Mogen.

"I was just going to leave for a little while, but my pants got stuck on a nail see" He pointed to his knee where his pants were teared.

"Its fine just don't do it again. You know how he is"

Lovino sat there dumfounded not know what they were taking about. _What do they mean by phase and why can't he be left alone around a fire?_ There were too many questions that need to be answered.

But none of them knew that all of the questions would be answered over time.

* * *

_**A/N: What's Antonio's phase? Wait till the next chapter to find out. ;) sorry if there are any typos. Happy April fools day! So, yeah.. I'm going to sleep now.**_

_**¡Buenas noches! Buonanotte!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Their Stories

**_ A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Hey guys! I had a crazy week. Two back to back felid trips. One to a court house (BOREING!) and the second one to a baseball game (ALSO BOREING). The worst part was I got sick before the trips, I still am. I got kick out of my class for not paying attention, so I walked around my school. I got back before my teacher found out I left. I'm so slick XD. My dad yelled at me today and made me cry, I know best dad ever. I had to go to a soccer game(we lost)before my party so I felt like poo poo for the rest of the day :P. Enough of my life story. ON WITH THE STORY. _**

* * *

Chapter 5: Their Stories

They all sat around the campfire and did there on things. Emma was cooking some food, Mogen was working on the guns, Antonio was staring at the fire again, and Lovino was trying to figure out why he started crying when he saved Antonio. He looked up and saw the life in his eyes disappeared again. He wanted to know why Antonio couldn't be left around fires. But who could he ask? Definitely not Mogen, and he can't ask Antonio 'cause that well just be awkward, then that just leaves Emma. He slowly moved towards Emma and lightly touched her arm. She immediately turned around making Lovino flinch.

"Did you need something Roma~" she smiled

"Uh… It's Romano and I was just wondering… what's up with Antonio?" trying not to make eye contact with a light blush on his face. Her smile faded into frown. Mogen looked up then went back to cleaning the guns. She faced the fire, tending to the food. Lovino felt guilty for making that beautiful smile into a depressing frown. When Lovino was about to tell her she doesn't have to tell him, she spoke.

"He is a good person and he didn't deserve what happened to him."

"What happened to him?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My parents died in fire to save me," Antonio said standing be hide them making them both jump.

_When did he get there! _Lovino thought.

"I was only 13 at the time. I always thought I shouldn't have been saved. They would have lived if they left me, but no, they had to save their little boy. And ever since that day I've wanted to die in a fire, so I can be with them again."

Emma looked away. Lovino was surprised that such a happy person could get so serious. Antonio sat next to Lovnio and just like that he changed from serious to happy-go-lucky. He smiled and laughed as if nothing happened. Even Emma's expression changed seeing how happy Antonio was. Lovino was obviously confused by all this, how could you be depressed then be in high spirits.

"So Roma~ what's your story?" Antonio asked.

Lovino lost in thought didn't even hear the question.

"Haha…um… Roma?" he shook Lovino.

"Huh…What?" Getting snapped out of his thought he almost fell off the log he was sitting on.

"I asked what's your story Roma~" He repeated.

"It's Romano, bastard and I don't have a story."

"Oh come on, we all have a story I told you mine so tell me yours."

"I didn't ask you, I asked Emma and I'm not obliged to say anything."

Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's injured arm which made him flinch from the pain. He look at the hand on his arm and followed to trail up to Antonio's face. His eyes where slightly closed and a small smile was on his face. Lovino's face turned pink.

"I guess… I can… tell you…" His voice trailed off.

"Great!"

He took a deep breath before talking. "It was on March 17, my birthday, I was at home with my little brother-"

"You have a little brother what's his name!" Emma exclaimed startling him.

"It's Fel-" He paused he thought he should change his name too, just to keep him safe. "It's Veneziano."

"Haha it's like you and your brother were named after cities from Italy"

That's what he was going for. "Anyways we were at home when…" he paused again.

"When?" Antonio said.

"When… we got attacked by vampires. We got separated and I never saw him again." He looked down and the gloomy atmosphere was back. A single tear fell down his face, he quickly whipped it away. He didn't need them to see him cry again. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug and then there was a light whisper.

"It's okay"

Lovino's face was flushed as the male hugging him grip grew tighter. Not even realizing it Lovino's eyes slowly closed as he melted in the man's arms.

"That's so cute" The giggling girl said snapping Lovino out of his trans.

He pushed Antonio off him and thoughts started to run through his head.

_Why didn't I push him off earlier, why didn't I cruse him out, why did I enjoy the hug? _He slapped his checks getting the last thought out of his head. Antonio started to laugh at how red Lovino's face was.

"Awwww Roma~ you look just like a tomato!" He said making his blush deeper. Lovino felt like all the words he knew left his brain. He didn't know how to respond. He stood up and yelled at Antonio.

"SHUT UP YOU TOMATO LOVING BASTRAD!" He ran into the tent.

"What the hell is his problem?" Mogen said finally finished with the guns.

"He's just embarrassed" Emma said.

"Well it's Antonio's turn to keep watch, come on Emma, let go to sleep"

"Don't wait up on me, I just want to talk to Antonio for a second"

"Okay"

She scudded over to Antonio who was putting out the fire knowing how he can be around it. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Toni, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's up with you and Romano?" She sat do next to him.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You act really happy around him."

"I'm like that with everyone" He laughed.

"But it's like a different kind of happy, I mean… ugh it hard to explain"

"I know what you mean Emma."

"You do! Well can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"What do you think of him?"

"I think his cute."

She turned to face him. "What do you really think?"

He gave a light sigh and faced her.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Thank you to:**

Dogrule for the reviews

**Thank you to:**

Dogrule, OfZombiesAndMonsters, Redthorne19, and Sir princess laughs a lot for favoriting the story.

**Thank you to: **

FunSoul, Maxxeyxthexangel, OfZombiesAndMonsters, Sir princess laughs a lot, Sue11554, Vicenzina, cagedwriter32, turtgirl, and for following the story.

**I apologize if I missed anyone and if there are any typos ^^' I try. I will just stick to writing ＿〆(。。)**

**Adios, Doei, Ciao!**(＝ ヮ ＝)ᕤ ᕦ(＝^ ＝)


	6. Chapter 6: Plan A

_**A/N: As always I have an author note. I decided to upload this chapter pretty earlier since it's sort of a filler chapter(sorry if you hate filler). Not much to say... so yeah. I added a little fluff at the end. ON WITH THE. . . story.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Antonio, are you sure? I mean, we just meant him." Emma asked.

"What can I say, it was love at first sight." Antonio said with a smile laugh.

"Okay but just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," She stood up walked towards her tent. She unzipped the tent and paused, turning to Antonio.

"Good night." She said walking into her tent and zipping it closed.

"Good night." He whispered to himself.

Later that night Lovino lied awake thinking of what he should next. Should he take this chance to run away or try to bite everyone. Biting would risk him fighting Mogen which is something he can't handle alone. He should go for Emma, being the weaker link in the group, but she's in the same tent as Mogen. So that just leaves Antonio, even if he's awake it shouldn't be too much trouble.

He sat up and pulled he legs to his chest, putting his face in them. Sitting in that position helped him think. He stayed like that for a moment or two, then got up and left his tent. Hearing the tent unzipped and re-zip made Antonio turn around to face Lovino who was walking towards him.

"Hey there, I thought you went to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep." He sat next to him.

They didn't face each other and were both in deep thought. Antonio was excited that Lovino was out with him, but he was lost for words. While Lovino was thinking of a way to get close to Antonio's neck. He moved closer to Antonio ever so slightly. For once Antonio actually noticed Lovino's movement and did the same. There was a long silence. Then Antonio noticed Lovino shivering from the cold weather.

"You're shivering, do you need a blanket?" He laughed.

"I'm fine dumbass." His facing turning scarlet.

"Dumbass? Well that's not nice." He stood up and walked away. Lovino, not facing him, didn't see him leave.

"Who said I had to be nice?" When he turned to face Antonio he was nowhere to be found. "Uh, hey bastard where did you-" before he could finish his sentence he was covered in a warm blanket that was thrown at him. Stopping the shivering.

"If you were cold you could have said so." He said pushing on the head of the now covered Lovino. He only puffed out his cherry colored cheeks like a child.

"I wasn't cold!" He said quietly. Even though he stopped trembling, his lips were still shaking and it looked like they were turning purple.

"Are you still cold?"

"For the last time I'M FINE!" He exclaimed. Antonio pulled him into a hug to warm him up making his lips stop shaking, but his lip still looked a little purple. Even if his face was bloodshot.

"W-What are you doing? S-Stop it" He said trying to push him out but then remembered his plan. He lowered his arm allowing Antonio to hug him even tighter. After a short time Antonio pulled back to see if Lovino's lips were still purple, and sure enough they were. He had one last idea.

Lovino was looking at the ground. _Why didn't I bite him? I had the perfect chance! _Lovino thought to himself.A hand touched his chin and his face was being pulled up slowly making him face Antonio. Then his finger travel to his lips.

"Your lips are purple." He faintly said.

"So what?"

"Let me warm them up…." He slowly leaned into to a soft, warm kiss surprising Lovino extremely. He eyes widened from the kiss, but they closed as he melted into the kiss. When the kissed ended their eyes were still closed with a light blush on both of their faces.

"Wow" Antonio softly said.

Lovino eyes shot open and he stared at the man in front of him in pure embarrassment. His face now inflamed, he looked down gripping the blanket and stood up.

"GO TO HELL ANTONIO!" He screamed running back to his tent, leaving Antonio in the dark, alone. There goes his big plan. He sat in the tent with his knees to his chest. _There's still plan B but. . . . _He thought to himself. _Do I really want to leave? _

Antonio sat in the cold alone thinking about what happened. He really just kissed the love of his life and he told him to go to hell. He laid his head in his hand. _Did he not like the kiss? Was it to fast? _He slapped himself. Of course it was too fast, there not even dating! He really messed up and he knew it.

"It's going to be an awkward morning tomorrow" He said laying in the soft grass. "Can't wait!"

* * *

_**A/N: Since this is a filler I might upload another chapter this week if I feel like it. I've been pretty lazy with spring break and all.(Watching Kim Possible! XD)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Plan B?

_**A/N: Wow over a thousand words not including this author note. Hello my fellow potatoes and/or waffles! I just want to say, Scarlet daydreamer I'm sorry to hear you had a sucky birthday, so I hope this will cheers up! Think of this as a late B-day present. So I finally got my IPod data transferred to my IPhone! I bet none of you guys care... I don't have much to say. Sooooo ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Lovino was the first to wake up. "What should I do now?" The young vampire asked himself. "There's always plan B." He sat up and gripped the blanket Antonio gave him. His eye closed when he remember what happened last night. "God damn it, he's such a dumbass." He said letting go of the blanket. He stood up making the blanket fall on the floor. "I should take my leave," he walked out of the tent.

Mogen was the second to wake up, followed by Emma. They packed up their tent and only theirs, not knowing if Lovino was awake or not. Emma noticed the Antonio wasn't at his post. She faced Mogen, he seemed too noticed too. Quickly after they faced each other Antonio came running in, out of breath. He stopped in front of them, he placed his hands on his legs, panting.

"Antonio where did you go you're never supposed to leave your post." The angered Mogen said crossing his arms.

"I was looking for Romano."

"You mean he's not in the tent?" Emma, now looking concerned, said covering her mouth.

"He isn't, you can go look yourself. I'm really starting to get worried."

"I bet he ran off." said Mogen.

"But why would he do that, brother," Emma said.

"Why else, he was hiding something and he wanted to leave before we found out what it was."

"He's not like that Mogen and he has nothing to hide." Antonio said, standing up straight, defending Lovino.

Mogen walk up to him. "Well if that wasn't the reason then why else would he leave," he pushed Antonio, making him take a step back.

"To get food, jackass" Lovino appeared, holding a large amount of fruit in his arms.

"Romano!" Antonio and Emma yelled running towards him leaving Mogen behind. When they reached him they began to take the fruit out his hands. Antonio and Lovino made eye contact for a spilt second before blushing and turning away. Emma saw the tension between them.

"See Mogen Romano didn't leave us," she pinched Lovino's check with her free hand.

"Next time you decide to leave tell someone first." Mogen huffed.

"Apology not accepted." Lovino smirked.

"Just get your stuff together so we can leave."

"Whatever you say O' great one." He said with a hit of sarcasm in his tone. He packed the tent and walk over where everyone else was.

. . . .

They walked for about an hour or so with no brakes. All the walking was starting to take a toll on Lovino. He was in the back of the group, barely keeping up. He needed to say something. In attempt to slow them down he said "We have been walking forever can you at least tell me where we're going." To his surprise they did stop. Well, long enough to answer his question.

"We are going to meet up with some friends," Emma answered.

_There's more! _Lovino thought with wide eyes.

"Just a few friend. No be deal." Antonio said. This oddly claimed the Italian.

"Alright, enough talking, lets continue walking so we can get to our destination." Mogen finally spoke, clearly annoyed on how they're using this time to talk when they could walking.  
"Okay." Emma, and only Emma responded.

It was night again. Everyone did the same routine as last night. The tents were set up, the fire was blazing, and Lovino was sitting next to Emma, getting his bandages replaced with new one.

"There, you're all done and your arm is healing nicely." Emma said lightly placing her hand on Lovino's arm.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem," she said placing everything back in her bag. When that was done she walked back to her tent. She gave a quick smile to Lovino before disappearing in the tent.

Lovino faced the fire and grabbed his arm. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." The bleeding stopped, and the wound was starting to close up. He closed his eye. _It's just a matter of time before I leave, _he thought. He looked at his arm again. He gave a deep sigh before he walked back to the tent.

He walked with eyes closed from being worn-out after the long walk. He plopped himself on the blanket not seeing the lump in it. He rolled over and hit the bump.

"Mhh." The lump muttered.

Lovino's eyes shot up. Slowly, he pulled the blanket of the weird blob. He saw coffee colored hair and jumped off the floor taking the blanket with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Lovnio yelled pointing at the man on the floor. The man yawned and rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Antonio said opening his eyes slowly.

Lovino face was red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN? WHY ARE YOU IN THIS TENT? WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING HERE?"

"Haha you're so silly Roma~. This is my tent, so why wouldn't I be sleeping here?"

Lovino stood there confused. His face flushed from embarrassment. He was at a loss for words. Antonio stood up and walked over to Lovino and poked his red checks. "Aww Roma~ you look just like a tomato."

"FUCK OFF!" He screamed trying to get Antonio away from him.

"What's with all the noise in here?" Mogen asked walking into the tent. The two males turned to look at him. There was an odd silence. Lovino finally spoke up.

"Can someone tell me why he's in here?" He asked pointing to Antonio. He blush suddenly vanishing.

"I already told you this is my tent," Antonio said answering the young man's question, but Lovino just didn't want to believe it.

"Why didn't he sleep in hear last night?" Lovino trying hard to think of a reason why this isn't Antonio's tent.

"He had night duty last night," Mogen replied.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself. He forgot about that.

Antonio placed his arm around Lovino's shoulders making his blush come back.

"Now that everything is settled, I'm going to leave," Mogen said as he left the tent.

Lovino took Antonio's arm of him. Antonio just laughed and went to get the blanket. He laid down once more and was about to go to sleep. Lovino started at him. What was he supposed to do?

"Why are you still standing over there?" Antonio asked startling Lovino. Antonio lifted the blanket as if he was offering Lovino to get under the covers _with him_. "Come on, you need to get your sleep" Antonio said.

"There is no way I'm getting in there with you," Lovino crossed him arms in protest.

"Look, if it's about the kiss the other night I'm sorry, okay. Now will you just go to sleep?"

"No"

_So blunt!_ Antonio thought. He gave a lightly sigh and tried to get Lovino to go to sleep one last time. "Romano, if you don't go to sleep right now I'll walk over there and make you." There was a stern tone in his voice.

"Is that a threat?" Lovino asked.

"Yep."

"You're not going to do it."

"Try me."

Surprised by the comment, Lovino didn't want to take the chance of him actually doing something. He walked over to Antonio with eyes closed, he was mumbling some curse words. He laid down not too far, but not too close to Antonio, with his back facing him. Antonio sighed and moved closer to Lovino and put the covers over him.

"Can you not get so close?" The Italian asked.

"If I don't then the blanket won't reach you," Antonio said with a tired tone.

"Whatever," Lovino mumbled.

After that they both went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: አመሰግናለሁ for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Abandoned House

**_A/N: I almost forgot to posted this :P Yesterday my friend accidently shot a pencil at my face which made my lip swell up and bleed. I was really embarrassed because I started to cry and my teacher called me out making me cry even more. I don't like attention, so when my teacher did that I felt like I was going to die! I had to leave the classroom and go to the bathroom with me friend and I just snapped. I could control my tears anymore. But I'm okay now! I feel much better and the swelling went down. Now there is dried blood on my lip. This became long than I thought it would. . . Soooo ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lovino's eyes fluttered opened after the nights rest. He turned around and saw that Antonio wasn't there. When he left the tent. Emma, and Mogen were there, but no Antonio. He walked over to Emma.

"Hey, uh, where's Antonio" he asked shyly.

"He left to look for something" She replied.

"Look for what?"

"I don't know, he just said he saw something when we were walking yesterday. He didn't really say what though" She crossed her arms. Looking a little irritated. As if Antonio had prefect timing powers, Antonio came running in.

"Hey guys I need to show you something!" He exclaimed.

"No Antonio, we have wasted too much time already," Mogen stated.

"But it's really important!"

"I said no."

"But-"

"No," Mogen said not letting Antonio finish his plead. Antonio picked up his bag and accidently-on-purpose bumped in to Mogen. Emma and Lovino gave each other a look.

"Mogen I'm sure it won't take too long. Let's just go see what Antonio found," Emma said trying to reason with her brother. He couldn't turn down his sister.

"Fine." He said quickly.

Antonio's eyes lit up. "Just follow me!" He shouted as he ran towards the forest.

After a few minutes Antonio slowed down and began to search for whatever he was looking for. "We are close by I know it." He said pushing some bushes away. Gently, he push away one last bush and announced "Here it is!" He revealed a large abandoned house. It didn't have too many vines on it, so it can be used.

"Wow," Emma and Lovino said in unison.

"I know right, isn't it amazing!"

"Can we go inside?" Emma asked.

"Sure!" Antonio grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the house. Lovino and Mogen weren't too far behind.

The front door was open and the lock looked like it still worked. The front entrance was plan. The stairwell to the basement was broken, but the one to the upstairs seemed sturdy enough to walk on. Running is another question. Past the foyer was the kitchen, It had a large table with four chair. There were still utensils in the drawers and plates in the cabinets.

"That's so weird," Lovino thought out loud as he ran his fingers along the table. "Who would leave there house with so much stuff?" He started at the table.

"_Happy birthday fratello."_

Lovino's eyes widened. He jolted back at the memory of his brother on _that day._ The rest of the group came running in.

"Romano are you okay? What happened?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine and nothing happened." He replied grabbing his head.

"Are you sure you look a little pale."

"I'm sure," He walked passed Antonio with an angered expression. After looking around the house Emma and Mogen left to hunt and get the rest of their stuff. Lovino walked upstairs and went into the first room he saw. He jumped on the bed, watching the dust fall off. He closed his eyes and was lost in thought. Without knowing it he fell asleep.

_"Fratello, fratello wake up"_

_ . . . ._

_ "LOVINO!"_

_ . . . ._

"_I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . ."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Lovino screamed. Tears were running down his cheeks. He gripped his chest, his heart was beating so fast and he was breathing heavily. The dream really affected him.

Antonio came running into Lovino's room. "Romano are you okay?" He asked, but got no answer. Lovino only looked up at him. Even though he was look at him, Lovino didn't seem to acknowledge him, or even know who he was. "Romano?" Making sure not to make any sudden movements Antonio walked over to Lovino. Lovino's gaze followed him, but still no words. He sat on the bed. "Romano, is something wrong?"

"W-Who's Romano?" Lovino mumbled.

"What do you mean? You're Romano, right" He lifted his hand and placed on Lovino's cheek to wipe off a tear. When his hand touched Lovino's cheek his expression changed. His eyes widened.

"Uh, Antonio what are you doing here?" Lovino asked panicked. He saw Antonio's hand on his check and smacked it off. Antonio grabbed his hand which was a little red from Lovino's smack.

"I heard a scream, so. . ." His voice trailed off. He looked at the floor then at Lovino. "Is something wrong? You have been acting weird"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'M FINE!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Without saying a word he stood up and left the room. He closed the door and gently placed his head on it.

"Romano, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

_**A/N: I forgot to say that I will not be uploading a chapter for a week or two. It's just that next week until the end of the school year I will have a benchmark or SOL and that can be really stressful. Sorry that I'm uploading this so late I had a lot of homework and projects. ugh, just thinking about makes me want to throw up, blah.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Attacked

**_A/N: WELCOME MY FELLOW POTATOES AND/OR WAFFLES! I know that I said that I wasn't going to upload this week, but I found sometime to write and actually finished this! The chapter at least. I don't if I can upload a chapter next week, just saying. Annnndddd I didn't fail any of my tests! I had one test everyday of the week excepted for Monday, because I had two tests that day. Guess what it's Saturday and you know what that means. ATTACK ON TITAN ENGLISH DUD PREMIERS TO NIGHT AT 11:30! I'm soooo happy! Other than that did you see the Hetalia Beautiful World English Trailer? I COULDN'T STOP WATCHING It was truly beautiful. I found out of my friends watches a little anime and she listens to vocaloid too! It's been a get week. Enough of my story_ ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attacked

The sun was shining bright when Mogen and Emma returned. It took them all night to get back. They walked into the house, it was silent. Lovino and Antonio were still asleep, so they made breakfast for themselves. Emma found a box of cereal and Mogen found some milk. Luckily nothing was expired. Mogen finished and put his bowl in the sink.

"You know Mogen I've been thinking," Emma said stirring her cereal. "Don't you think Lovino has been acting weird?" She placed her head on the table not letting go of the spoon.

"Has he ever acted normal?"

Emma kicked up her leg. "Well . . . yeah, but what happened yesterday was completely . . . weird." She put her foot down and leaned back on the chair.

"You already know what I think about him, so I won't be surprised if he isn't telling us something." Mogen said as he left the room leaving Emma to think about Lovino's actions yesterday.

Antonio woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs only to find the rest of the group waiting for him. He looked at a crossed arm Lovino who did not seem happy to see him. The normal smiley, happy-go-lucky, Antonio was nowhere to be found. His bright smile was a deep frown.

Reading the atmosphere, Emma grabbed Lovino and Antonio, ignoring Lovino's protest, and practically dragged them at the door. She stopped in the doorway. "Mogen, I'm going to have a little talk with these two," she said before running out of the house. She threw them against tree with full force. She gave them a glare and spoke. "There are many things I want to say right now, but you guys have to talk everything out, whatever the problem maybe."

"Emma, what are you talking about? There is nothing wrong." Antonio said trying to sound like his usually self.

"Yeah Emma, there's nothing wrong." Lovino said still not looking at Antonio.

She gave a deep sigh then walk over to them, grabbing them both by the collar. "There is no use in hiding it. There is clearly something and I just want to solve this problem before we leave so we can have nice trip today," She let them go and turned around. "I'm going to leave and by the time I get back everything will be peachy, okay." Both of the guys were quite. "I will take the silence as a yes," She left the two boys alone.

There were no words. Lovino didn't want to talk an Antonio didn't either, but he knew they had to resolve the problem before Emma came back.

"Uh . . . so do you want to talk now?" Antonio asked. He got no response. "You know we have to get to the bottom of this before Emma comes back."

"I know that, jackass" Lovino finally said. Antonio turned to him surprised that Lovino actually was willing to talk to him. Lovino faced Antonio with an angry look on his face. "I don't understand way you're mad, I mean you have no reason to," said Lovino.

"It's because you won't tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"There is!"

"NO THERE'S NOT!" Lovino yelled. "Ugh, you're so irritating!"

"I'm irritating because I care."

Lovino stood up and took Antonio by the collar. "WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE ANTONIO, WHY? YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU!"

"But I do," Antonio said grabbing Lovino's hands that were on his collar.

"No," Lovino look down at the ground. He let go of Antonio and back off. "No Antonio, you . . . you really don't know."

Antonio stood up and placed his hand on Lovino's shoulders. "Then tell me."

Lovino lightly removed Antonio's hands on him. "You know what just forget about it. I'm fine, you're fine let's just tell Emma that the problem is cleared."

"But the problem isn't cleared."

"Who cares?"

"Well Emma, does."

"It was a rhetorical question, dumbass," Lovino said putting hand in his face.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Emma decided to come running in. "Hello boys! I hope you're ready to leave, because Mogen is tired of waiting, so let's go," She threw both of their bags at them. Antonio caught his with no problem, but Lovino failed horribly.

. . . .

The group of four walked through the forest. Antonio and Mogen were fight while Emma was poking Lovino's light pink cheeks. Suddenly Lovino stopped walking and complete zoned out. He wasn't reacting to Emma's pocking anymore like he was earlier.

_What's going on? Why do I fell like something so wrong?_ Lovino thought to himself.

"Romano? Is something wrong?" Emma asked confused about Lovino actions, snapping him out of his little world.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong it's just that I have a bad felling."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"EMMA, ROMANO GET THE GUNS!" Mogen yelled. Lovino and Emma stopped walking for so long that they didn't even notice that they were behind the group. They quickly ran up to Mogen.

"What's going on?" Emma said.

"Vampires."

Lovino saw that Mogen was by himself. "Where's Antonio?"

"He's up ahead, but I don't know how much more he can endure."

Lovino's eyes widened. He pushed Mogen out of the way and ran to where Mogen came from.

"Romano, wait! You don't have a gun!" Emma yelled, but it was too late. Lovino was long gone.

"Emma, let him be. We only have three guns anyways," Mogen said trying to calm down his sister.

"Then hurry up!" She ran too catch up to Lovino.

. . . .

Lovino saw Antonio on ground surrounded by vampires. He kept shaking his gun like something was wrong with it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Work you piece of shit!" Antonio yelled. His gun seemed to be jammed.

"Blood," the vampires moaned slowing closing in on Antonio. Lovino knew something was off about them, but he had no time to think it right now. Right now, he had to save Antonio.

* * *

**_A/N: What's going to happen to Antonio? Wait till next chapter to found out. Thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favorite the story if makes me happy to find out that people actually want to read this *BLEEP* story. And I love responding to reviews~~~ Any questions feel free to ask! Good bye for now my poppets~ _**


	10. Chapter 10: Bitten Again?

_**A/N: As always an Author's note. Yes, I am back with another chapter, but this does not mean that I am back on my usual schedule (sorry). Hopefully this chapter will keep you guys excited for the next one whenever it will come out. That is all I have to say so, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

__Chapter 10: Bitten. Again?

"ANTONIO!" Lovino yelled running towards him. Lovino threw his fist straight into a vampire's face. He pushed Antonio out of the crowd, making him the one surrounded.

"Romano, behind you!" Antonio screamed. Lovino turned around and found a vampire with its fangs showing.

"Shit!" He tired putting his arms up to defend himself, but it was too late. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground."Let go of me, you piece of shit!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get of his grip. The vampire leaned down next to Lovino's neck.

_Damn it! _Antonio thought. He pointed his gun at the vampire. _Work, please work!_

_ No! _Lovino thought, closing his eyes.

_BANG!_

The vampire's body fell limp on top of Lovino. Lovino's eyes shot open. He pushed the now dead vampire of him. He faced Antonio and saw that he was just as surprised as he was.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

One by one the vampires fell.

"Romano, Antonio, are you guys okay?"

They both turned and found Emma running towards them. Mogen wasn't far behind. She ran to Antonio and helped him up. Lovino sat there still stunned about what happened.

_I almost got bitten, _Lovino thought then grabbed his neck. He was scared. He didn't know what would happen to him if he actually got bitten. Would it have a burning pain or a numb felling? He doesn't even remember what it felt like when he was bitten. Someone pulled on his arm forcing him to stand up.

"Come on, if you keep fighting like this you're going to die."

Lovino turned and saw Mogen. He let go of his arm.

"Uh . . . t-thanks for . . . y-you know," Lovino stuttered.

"You can thank me by not getting killed." Lovino was surprised. Mogen did care if he died. Too bad he's already dead. "Let's go," Mogen lightly tapped Lovino's injured arm with his gun.

"Yeah."

They ran back to Emma and Antonio. Emma was holding Antonio's gun.

"Got it!" She exclaimed. She snapped something back in place and handed to gun back to Antonio. "It should work now."

"Thanks Emma."

Before Emma could say 'You're welcome' Mogen came in and reminded them that it's not the time to be chatting while there are vampires everywhere trying to kill them.

"BLOOD, BLOOD!" A group of vampires moaned.

"Alright everyone, get in positions," Mogen said.

"Right!" Emma and Antonio said in unison.

The three of them stood back-to-back so there were no blind spots.

"Romano, stand back." Antonio said. Lovino backed up and squatted down so he wouldn't be in range of fire.

"Now!" Mogen yelled and all three of them began to shoot every vampire the saw. Lovino covered his ears to block out the noise.

Suddenly a large vampire jump towards the group of three forcing to separate.

"Ugh," Emma spat out when she fell to the floor.

"Emma!" Mogen yelled running towards his sister.

Lovino opened his eyes and stood up. He franticly searched for Antonio and fought any vampire that got in his way. _Antonio. . . Antonio. . . Antonio, damn it! Where are you? _Lovino thought.

"You're not going anywhere."

Lovino turned and found that he was face-to-face with a vampire, but this one was different from the rest. Its eyes were red. He walked as if he was . . . possessed by a ghost. No, someone was controlling him. Lovino smirked.

"Tch, and why the hell not?" Lovino said raising his firsts.

"Because. . . ." Before he could finish his sentence Lovino threw a punch to his face. The vampire slightly moved his head, then he vanished. Lovino stood there dumfounded.

"W-WHAT? Where did you-"

"You didn't let me finish." The vampire said, now behind Lovino. He grabbed Lovino's arms.

_What! There's no way he way that fast! _Lovino thought, squirming as he tried to get out of his grip. The vampire placed he mouth next to Lovino ear.

"As I was saying, you're going anywhere because I'm going to bite you here and now. One last thing, I have a message from my leader. He said if you come back from this you better kill those friends of yours or he will do it himself."

_What? _Lovino thought. _Who is he talking . . . no . . . he can't mean. _A hand roughly pulled his chin up leaving his neck wide open. Suddenly, sharp teeth cut through the skin on his neck. Lovino eyes widened and tears ran down his cheeks.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Lovino shrieked.

Antonio's head turned towards the scream. "Roma? ROMANO!" Antonio screamed. He raised his gun and shot the vampire that was holding his beloved, sending its head flying. The vampire's body fell and let go of Lovino in the process. He ran to Lovino and picked up his head and rested it on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Lovino torso and waist, he adjusted the one he love, trying to make him feel comfortable. He look down at Lovino who was coughing up blood. "Romano, Romano it's g-going to be okay! J-Just hang on! Please . . . don't die," Antonio's eyes were full of tears. "I love you," Antonio whispered.

Lovino's eyes were barely open. He saw Antonio's mouth moving, but could no longer hear him. He throat was filled with so much blood that he couldn't even talk. He lifted his hand to Antonio's face. Antonio quickly grabbed Lovino shacking hand. "Romano, you can't die! I won't let you become one of them!"

_An-to-ni-o _Lovino thought before his vision faded to black.

* * *

_**A/N: This was my first time writing an action thingy. I had to re-write this chapter about 5 times because whatever I wrote didn't turn out to my liking. It was really frustrating, I never had to re-write a chapter before. So, um, yeah any question feel free to ask and I will answer as soon as possible! Bye for now. **_

_** Romart~**_


	11. Chapter 11: Help him

_**A/N: Hello potatoes. I think I can get back to my old schedule now! Yay! I still have a bunch of work and test, but I think I have enough time to write. One last thing, I got this book called fangirl and it's pretty good so far. Anyways~ ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Help him

Lovino's body fell limp in Antonio's arms. Antonio's eyes widened and he began to shake Lovino's body hoping that this wasn't real. That this was all some kind of horrible dream. "Come on Romano, wake up. Open your eyes!" He said he voice slowly getting louder. The few tears dropped that managed to escape his eyes fell on Lovino's face. He started to scream. With all the yelling he didn't hear the vampire behind him.

. . . .

"Mogen, there's only a few more left!" Emma exclaimed. Mogen nodded. With one final shot both Mogen and Emma killed the last vampire. Or so they thought.

"NO! NO! I WON'T ACCPET IT NO! ROMANO WAKE UP! AHHHHH!"

They turned around and saw that Antonio was holding something, or someone. They then realized the vampire behind him.

"ANTONIO!" Emma yelled raising her gun. She shot it right in the face. The loud noise made Antonio look up.

"EMMA, HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Antonio said no longer being able to control his tears. Emma and Mogen ran over to him. They stared down at what Antonio was holding.

"Is that…" Her voice trailed off. Antonio nodded his head.

"Can you help him? There has to be something you can do!"

She shook her head no and closed her eyes. Antonio laid Lovino down and walked over to Emma.

"Please, there has to be something! I don't want him to die! I don't think I can handle losing someone I love again!" He said grabbing her shoulders. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" She cried.

"IF YOU WERE REALLY SORRY YOU WOULD HELP ME!"

"THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!"

"STOP IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Mogen finally said. Antonio let Emma go. He walked over to Lovino and picked him up.

"I can't leave him," Antonio muttered.

"You have too," Mogen said.

"NO! I can't… I'm taking him to the house we found." He picked up Lovino and started to walk in the houses direction, but was stopped by Mogen.

"I can't and WON'T let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Are you stupid? You know what would happen when he does wake up right? He's going to attack, and kill you."

Antonio looked Mogen dead in the eyes.

"I'm willing to ricks it." He started to walk again.

"STOP!" Emma yelled. "I'm coming with you." They both looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Mogen asked.

"We can't leave him only and even if I can't do anything to help Romano, I still want to be useful." She picked up her and Antonio's bags and stood by his side. He stuck out her hand to her brother. "Are you coming?" Mogen grabbed his bag walked pasted them.

"You know I can't leave my sister."

Emma gave a smile to her brother and thanked him. Mogen mumbled a 'you're welcome' under his breath.

. . . .

When the trio arrived to the old house Antonio ran up to stairs and place Lovino on a bed. He pushed away the bangs that cover Lovino's eyes. Emma walked into the room and sat beside Antonio.

"Let me check on him." She asked Antonio. Antonio moved letting Emma get closer to Lovino. She placed her hand on his. "Oh my," She said.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"He's really warm as if he has a fever." She answered. She took of the bandages off Lovino arm. "What?"

"What's wrong now?"

"His wound . . . it healed."

"So?"

"There is no way his arm should have healed this quickly." She stated. She looked at his neck. "Well his bite mark is still there. . ."

"Maybe the bite had something to do with his arm healing." Antonio said.

"I never heard of stuff like that happening, but I can't know for sure." She began to think of a solution, but gave up as none of it made sense. "You know what, I'll check on him tomorrow to see if he has any other changes."

"What if he wakes up before that?" Mogen asked standing in the door way.

"Bother! Don't scare me like that!" Emma whined. She looked at Antonio then back at Mogen. "Then we'll have to _take care of him_."

"What? You can't do that!" Antonio yelled.

"I'm sorry Antonio, it can't be helped. It's either us or him."

Antonio stood up and yelled. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU GUYS TO STAY!" He screamed before storming out of the room.

Emma looked at Lovino with a sad expression. She placed her hand on his hand. "What's going to happen to you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Antonio can't leave his bae behind XD oh god I can't believe I just said that. I have next chapter already planed out. It's going to be all about Lovino and certain someone~ ;) HASTA LA PASTA! **_


End file.
